The Oppurtune Moment
by Sma03
Summary: Yukina’s fallen deathly ill and unless the combined powers of Kurama and Genkai can create the cure for her, the bed she lays in could be her deathbed. Can Hiei come forward to tell Yukina the truth, or will she die without ever knowing? One Shot Hiei P


)) /b Hey everyone! I'm really bored so I figured I'd write this and get... unbored? If that's even a word, but whatever. O yea, this id in Hiei's POV.  
  
)) /b: Yukina's fallen deathly ill and unless the combined powers of Kurama and Genkai can create the cure for her, the bed she lays in could be her deathbed. Can Hiei come forward to tell Yukina the truth, or will she die without ever knowing? One Shot.  
  
)) Special thanks to Courtnie (Kairi032) for the idea 4 this fic, as she is currently writing something similar and I got the idea from her. You rock Kairi!  
  
I watched as Keiko left the room to renew the water used to bring Yukina's fever down. I turned to face the sleep deprived form lying in the bed, nose red and raw from constant tissue blowing. Her breathing was ragged as her chest fell up and down. Her eyes are closed but she does not sleep, the headaches, sore throat, fever, and coughing well prevented her from sleeping.  
  
Boton soon entered and took a seat across from me on the opposite side of the bed.  
  
"How's the remedy going?" A simple question. One I expected a positive answer. No, make that hope.  
  
Boton sighed. "Not too well." Hmph. "it would help if we knew what sickness it is. But as we do not..."  
  
She trailed off. I hated it when people did that. Don't start a sentence if you don't plan to finish it.  
  
It's easy to remember what happened really. We - Yuske, Kurama, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, the idiot, even Genkai and I - were all playing in the snow, a good week ago and Yukina simply fainted. Kurama and Yuske carted her off into Keiko's house while the rest of us ran in at a respective distance. Genkai and Boton then took over from there, checking over all her symptoms – headache, chills, dry cough, body aches, fever, stuffy nose, sore throat – and ran down all the possibilities it could have been. Everything from Strep Throat to a simple allergy was checked. None of them matched up completely.  
  
Kurama and Genkai were searching for a remedy while Yuske and the idi – excuse me – and Kuwabara searched frantically for the match of symptoms. Boton, Keiko, and Shizuru were assigned to watch over Yukina. The second everyone was assigned their duties, I sat down next to Yukina's bed. No one asked and no one objected.  
  
And so, one week later, we were still here trying to nurse her back to health. At first, we thought it was working, that her immune system was doing its job, seeing as Yukina woke up a day after she fainted and it seemed the symptoms got better. However, two days later, the symptoms worsened.  
  
Kurama and Genkai had tried almost everything, but without the illness, the difficulty of finding the cure soon became harder and harder. They'd tried almost every method in the Spirit World to kill illness, shots, a simple cold medicine, everything. Nothing worked.  
  
Boton sighs again and gets up. "I think I'll go help Yuske and Kuwabara." And with that, I'm alone. With Yukina. I suddenly remember Keiko. Where had she gone?  
  
I'm suddenlt hit with reality. What if she dies? What if she dies and I never tell her the truth? That I am infact her brother. The one she's been searching so hard for. The one she wants to find probably more than anything else in this damn world. What would happen if she dies never knowing?  
  
I look back at her and she is looking back at me.  
  
This is my chance. My chance. My perfect opportunity. The opportune moment. I found my mouth to be quite dry.  
  
I tear my eyes away from hers and open my mouth. "Look I have something I'd like to say and though you may not like it... but what I'm trying to say is... it's very difficult you see... to tell you I'm..."  
  
I look back at her. She has her eyes closed. Is my voice that soothing? Apparently so; she is asleep.  
  
I sigh with relief.  
  
Or was it relief? I'd just have to try again once she woke up. Whenever that would be.  
  
I'm suddenly brought out of my thoughts as the id – no – Kuwabara comes bursting through the door, Yuske, Keiko, Shizuru, Genkai and Kurama on his heels. I'm shoved aside as the idiot – no, I'm not restraining this time – grips Yukina's hand as though Porcelain.  
  
"Yukina my love, we have found the cure for your illness. Please wake up so that we may deliver the cure so that you may come back to me."  
  
I'm shocked, but I show nothing. I look back at the others. "Is that true?"  
  
Keiko nodded. "I was walking by the room Yuske and Kuwabara were researching in and it well... sort of hit me."  
  
Ah. So that's where she was all this time.  
  
"Yes," Kurama spoke up, "thanks to Keiko here Genkai was able to create a cure out of my plants." He pointed to Genkai's hand where she held a needle filled with a strangely purple liquid.  
  
"Now, Kuwabara, help her sit up so I can give this to her," Genkai ordered.  
  
He did as he was told and lowered her back down.  
  
"Now," Genkai continued, "she needs her rest."  
  
She left the room and the rest of us followed suit. I followed the others outside. Still one thing was bothering me.  
  
"Kurama, what exactly was the illness?"  
  
Kurama and everyone else grinned. "Well it seems Yukina stayed outside in the snow for too long. She got a dreadfully bad case of the flu."  
  
D'oh!  
  
)) ok now because I know you all love me, why don't you all leave a review??? Come on... you know you wanna...  
  
)) So... too short I know... only 3 pages!! But that's all I could think of... but that's ok. I enjoyed writing this very much! BYE BYE ALL!!! 


End file.
